


Cas is an Instagram Freak

by stellascribbles



Series: put your life on the web and you will find (like-minded people all have a good time) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Instagram, Internet, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Social Media, Technology, Wordcount: 100, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellascribbles/pseuds/stellascribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a problem with Cas's Instagram habits. Being a human in the 21st Century requires a study of cultural norms, and Cas knows the value of hands-on learning. Featuring social media!Cas and pie. (Canon-AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is an Instagram Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishaconfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaconfetti/gifts).



“You need to stop this Instagram nonsense,” says Dean, “You have over 2000 pictures since you started last month!”

Cas stops tapping on his phone and frowns at him. “I thought you would be pleased that I’m blending in.”

“He is pretty up-to-date with current trends,” says Sam.

“You’re addicted!”

Cas looks pointedly down at Dean’s triple-helping of pie (one blueberry, two strawberry-rhubarb), and Dean shuts up.

Cas shrugs. “It’s a guilty pleasure.” He raises his phone over the plate, angles it so their faces are in the picture _just so_ , and snaps.

Sam nearly falls off his chair laughing. [  
](http://shimona.bandcamp.com/track/the-social-media-song)

**Author's Note:**

> A fun drabble - exactly 100 words - challenge. This would not have existed without the prompt from [mishaconfetti](http://mishaconfetti.tumblr.com/).  
> The title of the series is from ["The Social Media Song"](http://shimona.bandcamp.com/track/the-social-media-song) by Shimona.


End file.
